When the Tigers Broke Free
by sprntrl grl
Summary: Based on the end of Oversight 2.04 . Lyrics from When the Tigers Broke Free and The Hero's Return by Pink Floyd. I don't own the lyrics! Stanley's POV.


_It was just before dawn one miserable morning  
in black forty-four  
when the forward commander was told to sit tight  
when asked that his men be withdrawn  
And the generals gave thanks as the other ranks  
held back the enemy tanks - for a while  
And then the Anzio beachhead was held for the price  
of a few hundred ordinary lives _

Jake drove the police car back to town, to the town hall. After getting an earful from Major Beck, Jake said he'd take Dale home, so Bill and Stanley departed. It was getting dark out, but Stanley stopped by Jennings and Rall to see if Mimi was still there. Trish said, "No, she went home hours ago."

Stanley nodded and got back into his truck, continuing driving towards his home. He was looking forward to seeing Mimi and Bonnie. He just didn't want to have to think about Goetz for a while. He didn't want to worry about what was going to happen, or if he and his family were in any danger. It was these thoughts that plagued him as he drove home.

_And kind old King George sent mother a note  
when he heard that father was gone  
It was, I recall, in the form of a scroll  
with golden leaf and all  
And I found it one day in a drawer of old  
photographs hidden away  
And my eyes still grow damp to remember  
His Majesty signed with his own rubber stamp _

He knew as soon as pulled into the driveway that something was wrong. He saw tire tracks. He saw the dark windows. It wasn't that late; someone would have left a light on for him. Something as simple as the darkness made his stomach churn and his thoughts race.

_It was dark all around  
There was frost in the ground  
When the tigers broke free  
And no one survived from the Royal Fusiliers Company C  
They were all left behind  
Most of them dead  
The rest of them dying  
And that's how the High Command took my Daddy from me_

Stanley walked in the door, and it felt like a bomb had been dropped on his head. His mouth dropped open in an expression of horror and violation of all things sacred.

"Oh. My God. Bonnie!"

As he went to his baby sister, memories wash over him. "Come on, Bonnie, wake up," he said, trying to force back tears. "You can't be d–" His mouth wouldn't form the words. And then the sobs come.

And then he remembered Mimi. In his grief over Bonnie, he didn't think of Mimi – she couldn't be d – he didn't finish the thought. Trish said she'd come home hours ago.

"Oh, Jesus," he said. He let go of his sister and stood up. "Mimi!" He was close to panic. She had to be alright.

And he thought of when he lost his parents.

_Jesus, Jesus, what's it all about?  
Trying to clout these little ingrates into shape.   
When I was their age all the lights went out.  
There was no time to whine or mope about.  
And even now part of me flies over   
Dresden at angels one five.  
Though they'll never fathom it behind my  
Sarcasm desperate memories lie.  
_

"_Stanley?"_

"_What is it, Jimmy?"_

"_Stanley, I'm so sorry, man."_

"_What happened?"_

"_There's been an accident."_

"_What?"_

"_Your parents – and Bonnie – they were driving, and – I'm so sorry, Stanley."_

"_What happened?"_

"_They crashed. Your parents are dead."_

"_What?" A wave of shock hit Stanley, and he said, "And Bonnie?" She was only four years old, his little baby sister. His beautiful baby sister._

"_Bonnie's okay, but–" Jimmy broke off._

"_But, what, Jimmy?" Stanley asked, tersely. "What happened to my sister?"_

"_She's gone deaf. The crash, it blew out her hearing or something. I don't know. She's at the hospital. The new doctor, April something-or-other, is taking care of her. She'll be alright."_

_Sweetheart sweetheart are you fast asleep? Good.  
'Cause that's the only time that I can really speak to you.  
And there is something that I've locked away  
A memory that is too painful  
To withstand the light of day. _

"_Stanwee?"_

"_What is it, Bonnie?" Stanley asked his sister._

"_Where are Mom and Dad?"_

_And Stanley's heart broke._

_  
When we came back from the war the banners and  
Flags hung on everyone's door.   
We danced and we sang in the street and  
The church bells rang.  
But burning in my heart  
My memory smolders on  
Of the gunners dying words on the intercom._

"Mimi," he called.

And then he found her.

And Stanley's heart broke.

As he called 911 and sobbed out that his sister was dead and Mimi was dying, he wanted to know what happened. He wanted to know who killed his sister, his beautiful baby sister, who had survived so much. He wanted revenge.

And when Jake arrived, Stanley was cradling his sister's body, sobbing.

"_Mom and Dad aren't coming back, Bonnie."_

And neither are you.


End file.
